La mère de Sherlock Holmes
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'en parle jamais mais sa mère est bien vivante, il a seulement omis de lui rendre visite ces dernières années. C'est pour cela qu'elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vint lui rendre visite un après-midi. Il avait sonné avec appréhension, ça faisait tellement longtemps….


**Coucou ! One shot Holmes/Watson, parce que je les adore ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. **

**Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, vous êtes les bienvenus **** Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'en parle jamais mais sa mère est bien vivante, il a seulement omis de lui rendre visite ces dernières années.

C'est pour cela qu'elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vint lui rendre visite un après-midi. Il avait sonné avec appréhension, ça faisait tellement longtemps…

ooOoOoOoo

-Sherlock mon ami, vous êtes un fils indigne !

Voilà comment Watson avait régit lorsque Holmes évoqua l'idée de loger chez sa mère, qui habitait près du lieu d'un crime sur lequel il travaillait.

-Alors vous allez vraiment arriver à l'improviste, après des années, sous prétexte que c'est une nécessité pour votre travail !

-Ce n'est pas un prétexte Watson, le lieu du crime est trop éloigné pour que je reste à Londres si je veux travailler sur ce cas et…

-Arrêtez un peu Holmes, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Vous aviez envie de rendre visite à votre mère depuis des années, mais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander la permission de venir, non c'était trop demander au froid logicien que vous êtes ! Vous préférez venir en ayant l'air de trouver cela pratique, un point c'est tout. De plus sachez que c'est inutile, votre mère comprendra très bien que vous venez pour la voir, mais elle sera déçue si vous ne lui dites pas, bon sang Holmes ! Exprimer des sentiments ne fera pas de vous un être faible, surtout envers votre mère, vous lui devez bien ça.

Comme à chaque fois lorsque Watson voyait juste, Holmes s'éloigna en grommelant, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre. Il saisit sa pipe fétiche et s'assit dans son fauteuil, se tourna résolument vers la cheminée apparemment indifférent à tout ce que Watson pourrait lui dire. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard (mais de dos c'est quand même moins efficace), et voulu reprendre la parole juste au moment où Holmes dit que de toute façon, il partait le lendemain.

-Maintenant à vous de savoir si vous désirez ou non m'accompagner, dit le détective en se tournant vers son colocataire, lui jetant un regard négligeant. Encore une fois Watson ne s'offusqua pas de cette attitude, c'était du Holmes tout craché il faisait la tête mais savait ce qu'il voulait, à savoir : que Watson l'accompagne.

Celui-ci soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes incorrigible… Qu'a madame Holmes de si terrifiant pour que vous n'osiez y aller seul ?

Étant donné l'absence de réponse, il enchaîna.

-Évidemment que je vais vous accompagner Holmes, si vous me le demandez pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

L'homme se retourna les yeux brillants de gratitude, un large sourire aux lèvres. Cependant cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car il faut toujours, toujours savoir se maîtriser lorsqu'on s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

Il se retourna face à la cheminée et s'exclama :

-En ce cas vous devrez vous lever tôt demain Watson ! Le train est à 6h00, et la gare est assez loin de Baker Street. Allez donc vous coucher vous avez besoin de repos, personnellement je vais m'abstenir de dormir, pour si peu de temps ça ne vaut pas le coup.

Exaspéré par les habitudes de vie non-recommendables de son ami, Watson quitta la pièce et se coucha, maudissant le jour où il avait rencontré ce satané Sherlock Holmes !

ooOoOoOoo

-Watson ! Watson !

-Mmhh…

-Réveillez-vous Watson ! 4 heures 30 de sommeil ne vous ont donc pas suffit ? se moqua Holmes, goguenard.

-Holmes je vous hais, même dans le train vous m'empêchez de dormir !

-Évidemment, je ne vais pas rester éveillé seul, je risquerais de m'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Gamin mal élevé…

-Je vous en prie Watson, un peu de tenue, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes seuls dans ce compartiment que…

Mais Watson avait cessé d'écouter, seuls dans ce compartiment, seuls dans leur appartement de Baker Street, tant d'opportunités de lui faire comprendre…

-Watson ? Réveillez-vous mon vieux ! À quoi est-ce que cela sert que je vous tire des bras de Morphée si juste après vous rêvez éveillé !

-Et bien il ne fallait pas me réveiller, je serai moins fatigué !

-Voyons ne soyez pas si bougon ! Holmes lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Commençons plutôt à étudier le cas qui nous intéresse. Smith, Alfred, 32 ans, un notable dans son village, assez fortuné…

Holmes continua l'exposition des faits à Watson, il disait comme toujours que ça lui permettait de faire le tri dans son esprit, ce qui vexait toujours un peu le docteur, il était utile parfois non ? Un peu ?... Et puis il est si séduisant quand il est sérieux, tellement passionné par ses enquêtes… Si seulement il se passionnait aussi un peu pour d'autres choses, son agréable colocataire par exemple, qui n'attendait que ça !

_Oups, concentrons-nous, Sherlock a l'air de remarquer que je pense à autre chose…_

ooOoOoOoo

-Sherlock !

C'est le seul mot que la mère d'Holmes avait été capable d'articuler en découvrant son fils, debout sur le pas de sa porte. Étrangement il ne semblait ressentir aucun malaise, un petit sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants (ce qui chez lui indiquait une émotion assez forte, mais qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, franchement il allait arrêter de se contrôler comme ça en permanence un jour ?). Il était surtout extrêmement heureux de revoir sa mère, qu'il avait indignement oublié de venir voir, depuis…

-Sept ans Sherlock.

Devant le regard appuyé de sa mère, le grand détective se sentit tout petit, oui cette fois il avait sans doute un peu exagéré.

-Je suis très occupé tu le sais bien, grommela-t-il avec un faux air détaché (pourtant très convaincant, mais on ne trompe pas la mère de Sherlock Holmes comme ça !).

-Trop occupé pour une petite journée de temps à autre ?

-Oui je l'admets, j'ai sans doute un peu trop différé ma visite, mais je suis là maintenant.

Sa mère lui sourit affectueusement et se tourna vers Watson.

-Avec tout ça j'en ai oublié mes devoirs les plus élémentaires, désirez-vous boire une tasse de thé Docteur ?

Watson commença à ouvrir la bouche pour demander comment elle savait qu'il était docteur, mais un regard moqueur de son ami l'arrêta. Il se contenta donc d'un classique « oui avec plaisir je vous remercie». Après tout, il était possible et même probable qu'Holmes ait communiqué avec elle durant ces années, il lui avait certainement parlé de lui, de plus ne publiait-il pas régulièrement des comptes rendus des enquêtes de son ami ? Oui c'était idiot, il aurait été plus étonnant qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas comme le docteur Watson, grand ami et biographe de Sherlock Holmes. Et puis Holmes avait bien dû hériter ses dons de quelqu'un, pourquoi pas de sa mère ?

-Oui Watson vous avez raison.

-Oh Holmes je vous en prie, arrêtez de faire ça !

-Deviner ce que vous pensez en vous observant ? Mais c'est tellement amusant ! Et vous êtes un sujet particulièrement agréable à étudier Watson.

Agréable ? Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Watson se composa un visage neutre après avoir lancé un regard fatigué à son ami, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Se pourrait-il qu'Holmes sous-entende ?...

-J'espère que vous aimerez le thé Docteur, c'est le curé du village qui en fait pousser dans son jardin, il nous en donne toujours un peu après avoir fait sécher les feuilles. Sherlock ne jurait que par ce thé lorsqu'il vivait encore ici. D'ailleurs si tu voulais je pourrais t'en envoyer un peu par la poste quand le père Johnson m'en donne ?

-Et je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant, à Londres le thé qu'on peut se procurer à bas prix est imbuvable, je suis obligé d'en acheter un plus cher qui est meilleur certes, mais rien n'égale celui-ci. Aaah oui il est vraiment incomparable ! Se délecta Holmes après en avoir bu une lampée.

C'était vraiment touchant pour Watson d'observer son ami ainsi, dans le cadre de son enfance, savourant sa boisson favorite (après certaines drogues ou alcools mais ça c'était une autre histoire). Ce n'était plus le même homme, Watson le sentait bien plus à son aise.

-Et si nous sortions pour que tu puisses revoir les environs Sherlock ? Et ainsi vous pourrez les découvrir Docteur !

Après qu'ils aient donné leur assentiment et que Watson ait prié la mère d'Holmes de l'appeler John (comme vous voudrez, mais alors vous m'appellerez Mary), tous sortirent se promener dans la campagne environnante, visitant les endroits autrefois familiers au grand détective, si loin de tout cela à présent.

-Vous savez Watson, je me dis souvent que je suis fait pour la ville, mais la campagne a tout de même un certain charme que je ne peux pas nier. Je pense que quand je prendrais ma retraite j'irais vivre à la campagne.

-Dans cette région Holmes ?

-Non je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas spécialement sentimental alors je ne trouve pas forcément un intérêt plus grand à cette région qu'à une autre sous prétexte que c'est celle de mon enfance. J'irais sans doute près de la mer.

-Pas sentimental mais poète !

-Pfff…

Holmes s'éloigna un peu, ce qui permit à la mère d'Holmes et à Watson de discuter un peu. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Watson ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle aborda un sujet dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé parler avec elle.

-Vous savez John, vous avez ma bénédiction.

Étonné, Watson se retourna vers la mère de son meilleur ami, qui très sérieusement lui dit :

-Je sais pour Sherlock. Pourquoi il semble si misogyne. C'est une façade, un prétexte pour justifier pourquoi il n'est pas marié, pourquoi il n'a jamais d'aventure. Ça ne me gêne pas, j'aimerais seulement qu'il soit heureux.

Watson était incapable de répondre, voulait-elle vraiment parler de ce qu'il croyait ?

-J'ai d'abord été très étonnée qu'il conserve le même colocataire aussi longtemps, je savais qu'il en cherchait un par nécessité mais je pensais qu'à cause de son caractère il serait amené à en changer ou à déménager. Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre.

-C'est mon ami le plus cher.

Après une pause Mary Holmes reprit la parole.

-Docteur je me doute bien que pour vous ce n'est pas évident d'en parler, notre société n'est pas très ouverte sur la question de plus vous êtes chrétien, tout comme Sherlock et moi, mais admettons-le, si vous saviez avec certitude que mon fils vous aimait vous n'hésiteriez pas plus longtemps à lui faire part de vos sentiments à son égard.

Watson se sentit rougir et ne put soutenir son regard, il balbutia le début d'une défense mais c'était en vain, elle avait touché juste sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Il jeta furtivement un regard vers l'homme qui, effectivement, occupait toutes ses pensées, heureusement trop loin devant eux pour suspecter le sujet de leur discussion. Comment réagir face à une attaque aussi directe ? Elle ne parlait pas à mots couverts non, elle parlait bien d'amour ! John Watson la regarda un instant et comprit qu'il serait idiot de faire semblant d'avoir mal compris de quel sorte d'amour elle parlait, elle mentionnait bien une relation un peu plus qu'amicale, mais entre deux hommes…

-J'ai été marié. Contrairement à Holmes j'ai voulu m'assurer que jamais on ne me suspecterait de préférer les hommes aux femmes. J'ai épousé une femme très croyante et respectant à la lettre les préceptes de l'Église, j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais pas d'amour. Ni elle ni moi ne voulions d'enfant alors nous avons décidé de rester chastes. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que même si je l'avais voulu j'aurais été incapable de lui donner un enfant. Maintenant qu'elle est décédée je me sens toujours coupable de lui avoir mentit. Je crois pourtant qu'elle a été heureuse.

Il avait prononcé ces quelques phrases sans être interrompu et intérieurement remerciait Mary de lui avoir permis cet aveu, ou plutôt de l'avoir poussé à le faire. Évidemment ce n'était pas à elle qu'il convenait de le faire, mais parler à son colocataire lui semblait totalement hors d'atteinte.

-Ainsi, vous êtes libre.

Watson fixa cette femme si étonnante et soupira.

-Vous en êtes vraiment sure ? Je veux dire, qu'il n'aime pas les femmes ?

-Certaine. Vous savez, il n'a pas toujours été capable de dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions comme il le fait aujourd'hui. Jeune, il n'a jamais eu un regard pour les femmes qui venaient nous rendre visite, par contre il regardait les hommes comme il aurait dû regarder ces demoiselles. Oh c'était invisible pour tout autre que son père, son frère et moi bien sûr.

-Comment feu votre mari et son frère ont-ils régit en s'en rendant compte ?

-Mon mari n'en a jamais parlé à personne, il n'appréciait pas forcément les goûts de son fils mais il n'a jamais été du genre à se mêlé de la vie des autres, il a préféré considéré que cela ne le regardait pas. Malheureusement il était plutôt indifférent à ses enfants. Je pense que Mycroft s'en moque, pour lui son frère est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

-Vous avez vraiment une famille étonnante, rit Watson.

-C'est vrai je dois l'admettre, elle comporte un détective absolument exceptionnel ! Et je suis certaine que s'il vous vous ouvrez à lui, il s'ouvrira à vous.

-Jamais je n'en serai capable.

-Voyons Docteur, vous n'êtes plus marié et vous vivez avec mon fils. Vous pourriez vivre ensemble, comme un couple, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il ne vous reste qu'à surmonter votre peur d'être rejeté par mon fils…

-Mais justement c'est insurmontable ! S'il ne ressent rien pour moi non seulement tous mes espoirs seront anéantis mais je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face…

-Et vous vous éloignerez brusquement, le coupa à son tour Mme Holmes, ne supportant pas de savoir que votre amour n'est pas partagé, ne supportant pas son regard sur vous qui, bien sûr, ne peut manquer de changer ?

-Oui il y a de ça.

-Et bien c'est idiot Docteur, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre.

-Vous êtes bien la mère de Sherlock ! rit Watson.

-Un peu brutale, directe en ayant l'air de ne pas faire attention à ce que mes paroles peuvent faire comme dégâts ?

-Exactement.

Watson esquissa un sourire et se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où la mère de son ami reprit.

-Vous savez John, si Sherlock ne vous aime pas il ne sera pas cruel avec vous, vous êtes son meilleur ami et comptez énormément dans sa vie. Je suis certaine qu'il choisirait de faire ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour vous, repousser votre amour tout en conservant votre amitié. Sherlock n'est pas le premier venu John, avec lui les choses ne se déroulent pas comme avec le commun des mortels. Et de toute façon je doute qu'il ne vous aime pas.

Watson ne répondit pas. Après tout, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Non il ne m'aime pas, aucune chance, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, etc.

-Arrêtez de ruminez des idées noires John ! elle le fusilla du regard puis ajouta, mieux vaut une terrible déception qui soit passagère plutôt qu'un doute qui vous rongera toute votre vie.

-Je sais bien, soupira le docteur, mais c'est tellement difficile.

-Hello ! que complotez-vous tous les deux ?

Sherlock venait de faire demi-tour, l'exploration des lieux de son enfance l'ayant rapidement lassée : le détective s'ennuyait souvent lorsque son attention n'était pas soutenue par quelque chose de passionnant (un bon crime, le décryptage d'un parchemin du XVe siècle, l'étude de différents types de tabac, etc.).

Watson ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la démarche de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, si élégant, beau, charismatique, intelligent… _Calme-toi John ! Ca y est sa mère me regarde du coin de l'œil, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas deviné ce à quoi je pensais._

-Rentrons voulez-vous ? Il se fait tard et si vous avez vu tout ce qui était susceptible de vous intéresser j'aimerai me coucher, je veux être sur les lieux de l'enquête aux aurores !

Suivant la volonté du détective, John et Mary le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à la maison. Sherlock monta effectivement directement se coucher, après avoir souhaité bonsoir à sa mère et son ami. Après un regard appuyé en direction de Watson, Mary se retira à son tour, laissant le médecin en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Si Holmes est si brillant, remarque tous les détails, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore remarqué que son meilleur ami est en réalité amoureux de lui ? Peut-être ne veut-il pas le voir, qu'il préfère une relation purement amicale avec le pauvre Watson.

-Pfff mais quelle horrible situation…

Watson monta l'escalier qui menait à la chambre aux lits jumeaux qu'il allait partager avec Holmes pour la nuit, en entrant il vit son ami jambes croisées sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

-Mmmh entrez John essayez seulement de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez dormir Sherlock ? D'ordinaire vous n'aimez pas réfléchir à une enquête avant d'avoir tous les éléments en main !

-Je pense à un autre problème mais vous avez raison, je ferais mieux de me coucher. Bonne nuit camarade.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Watson était passablement étonné, quelle drôle d'attitude avait son ami dernièrement ! Haussant les épaules en renonçant à comprendre, il se coucha rapidement et s'endormit.

ooOoOoOoo

-Debout John ! Il faut que nous prenions le petit-déjeuner et que nous soyons prêts d'ici une demi-heure !

Aaah encore… Non décidemment, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de réveil.

-J'arrive Holmes, arriva-t-il à grommeler dans sa moustache.

Il crut percevoir un rire très léger, moqueur.

_Et il se marre en plus, bravo Sherlock, merveilleux, quel ami formidable ! J'ai toujours le droit à un réveil en douceur c'est d'un agréable ! Est-il vraiment humain ? Il a besoin de si peu de sommeil c'est inconcevable !_

Watson se leva de mauvaise grâce et se prépara rapidement. Lorsqu'il descendit Sherlock et sa mère prenaient le petit-déjeuner en devisant joyeusement sur la musique allemande et la musique italienne. Il s'assit entre les deux mélomanes et Sherlock lui apprit que sa mère jouait de la harpe comme peu de monde en était capable.

-Oui c'est vrai que je suis plutôt douée, dit Mme Holmes très sérieusement.

Watson ne s'en offusqua pas car il connaissait la façon de penser de Sherlock : il est idiot de joueur les modestes, il faut savoir reconnaître sa véritable valeur, sans se surestimer ou se mésestimer. Il était donc peu étonnant que la mère d'un tel homme pense différemment.

-Mais c'est Sherlock le meilleur musicien de la famille, ça ne fait aucun doute, conclue-t-elle en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

Watson passa une dizaine de minutes très agréable en compagnie de Mme Holmes et de son fils, puis ils partirent pour les lieux du crime. Finalement assez banale, l'affaire ne comportait pas de difficulté particulière, il suffisait de relever les éléments indispensables sur les lieux ce que la police avait, encore une fois, été totalement incapable de faire. Après une journée à fureter dans tous les coins à la recherche des pièces manquantes du puzzle (un bout de caoutchouc décoloré ainsi qu'un bijou en fausses perles, entre autres), les deux hommes rentrèrent tardivement à la maison d'enfance de Sherlock.

Une autre affaire rappelant le « justicier » à Londres, Holmes et Watson plièrent bagage et se précipitèrent à la gare pour monter _in extremis_ dans l'express de 22H30.

En repensant à ce trop bref séjour, Watson se rendit compte à quel point il était attaché à son ami et à quel point il lui serait difficile de lui parler. Mais il avait aussi pris la décision de le faire, peu de temps après leur retour à Baker Street, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Holmes fut débordé pendant quelques jours, il jonglait avec ses nombreuses enquêtes en cours et n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Pendant quinze jours il accumula un tel état de fatigue que Watson ne put se résoudre à aborder le sujet, il ne voulait rien ajouter au stress de son ami. Cependant Holmes se remit rapidement, il avait l'habitude de ces périodes chargées et son corps avait appris à s'en remettre rapidement. Mais c'était tellement difficile pour le médecin, il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de se taire et pestait intérieurement contre son manque de courage.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse John.

Sherlock Holmes avait dit cela simplement, en regardant son ami qui semblait perd dans un autre monde, assit dans son fauteuil, en face de celui du détective. Ce dernier se ressaisit et tenta de nier l'évidence, non il ne pensait à rien de particulier, il l'en assurait…

-Voyons John vous savez bien que vous pouvez me parler, dit tranquillement le détective, souriant à un Watson un peu désemparé. Non vraiment ? Si vous le permettez, je vais appliquer ma méthode déductive au cas Watson, vous me le permettez ? Je vous en remercie, dit-il sans laisser le temps à son fidèle acolyte de formuler une réponse. Tout d'abord, cette inclination de la tête et ce léger basculement d'avant en arrière sont, d'après mon expérience, révélateurs d'une affaire de cœur. Ensuite, vos yeux ne se fixent nulle-part, pourquoi ? Parce que vous évitez délibérément de les poser à un endroit précis, or il n'y a que moi dans cette pièce, vous tenez donc à ce que je ne découvre pas la source de votre angoisse.

-Holmes je vous en prie arrêtez, gémit Watson.

-Oh alors que je suis partit en si bon chemin ? Tut tut ça serait vraiment dommage ! Donc, vous accordez de l'importance à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose présent dans cette pièce et vous ne voulez pas que je le sache, depuis un certain temps vous faites particulièrement attention à votre toilette, ce qui corrobore la thèse d'une affaire de cœur.

Pendant ce décryptage Watson se sentait très mal, que faisait Holmes ? Il semblait avoir compris mais alors pourquoi se jouait-il ainsi de lui ? C'était indigne de son ami, pourtant il avait les mains croisées sous son menton, un regard à la fois amusé et inquisiteur porté sur son ami, rien en lui ne dénotait le trouble. Il était Sherlock Holmes, faisant des déductions.

-Étonnamment vous ne vous êtes pas encore déclaré à la personne qui vous intéresse, sinon vous m'en auriez parlé, vous avez donc peur d'être rejeté c'est évident.

Holmes se leva de son fauteuil et regarda un instant par la fenêtre. L'air détaché, il se tourna vers son ami et, petit à petit, il se rapprocha de lui.

-Ajoutons à cela que je vous connais bien et peut affirmer avec certitude que bien que vous ne l'avouez pas vous aimez plus les hommes que les femmes, ma conclusion est que vous êtes amoureux de moi.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Watson était agité de tremblements nerveux et semblait incapable de bouger, son regard accroché à celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci avait quitté son sourire en coin pour un visage nettement plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Watson attendait, remplit d'espoir, que son ami reprenne la parole.

-Alors John ? demanda le détective de sa voix suave, appuyant légèrement sa main sur l'avant-bras du docteur, pétrifié à ce simple contact, ais-je raison ? Puis-je espérer avoir raison ?

-Espérer ?

Sherlock regarda un instant son colocataire, amusé et attendrit, oui il commençait à comprendre. Sherlock s'approcha doucement du visage de Watson et lui souffla :

-Oui John, je sais que vous m'aimez et… C'est réciproque.

Sherlock tendit les longs doigts fins de sa main droite vers la joue du docteur, qu'il ne frôla qu'un instant, après quoi il lui offrit le baiser dont rêvait l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. D'abord tendrement, doucement, il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis Watson sembla se réveiller et ne put contenir son bonheur, il se releva de son fauteuil en un éclair puis mis toute la force de sa passion dans ce baiser.

_Enfin_, pensèrent les deux hommes au même instant.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout! :)**


End file.
